ratedaforawesomefandomcom-20200214-history
Ned Falcon
'Ned Falcon '''first shows in Awesome RIde, where he is Thera's temporary crush. Appearance Ned is tall and has a half-shaven head with the other half covering his eye. His hair is blue with a visible streak of red. He is often seen wearing his skateboard helmet, elbow pads, and knee pads. His helmet matches the color of his hair and comes with sunglasses. On the side, it has a Jolly-Roger design that matches his shirt. He also has blue eyes and wears shorts with sneakers. Personality Ned is characterized as a cool person who seems to win everything, claiming he's the "best". He skateboards really well and may be better than Thera, but ultimately loses against her in a skating competition. He is described as a "hunky hottie" who manages to amaze Team Awesome with his skateboarding skills until it's revealed that he has a manor ego and is egotistical, like Chet. He speaks highly of himself and his conceitedness causes him to love himself. To Thera and the rest of the Team, he's seen as a jerk. Relationships Thera Kerplopolis Awesome "''You should really take notes when Ned speaks." -Ned to Thera. Ned manages to get Thera jealous of his skateboarding skills after showing off his talents before the skating competition. As soon as he takes off his helmet, she crushes on him right away and even describes him as "hot". Ned doesn't address her crush, but gives her a thumbs-up while she tries to prove she's better at him, unfortunately causing her to fall over. He helps her up afterwards and asks if she's okay, to which Thera introduces herself and becomes flustered with his presence. He also winks at her later, possibly flirting with her. However, after Noam creates the crush-powered skateboard so the team can use her crush to their advantage, Ned notices her new skill and realizes it's because of her new helmet and skateboard. He refuses to allow a girl to be better than him and plans to get her gear from her. He then uses her crush to his advantage by complimenting her and getting her attention, saying she has a "sick" helmet and asking if he could take it for a ride. Thera gives it to him without question, fawning over how he looks in it. Ned thanks her and says she's not "half bad" in return, following it up with "for a girl". This angers Thera and, after she asks him to repeat what he said, he tells her to take notes on what he says and suggests she'd take in the "Ned-ness she will never achieve", thus proving he was aware of her crush and led her on with no intentions of returning her feelings. Thera becomes angry at him and loses her feelings altogether, calling him conceited and even challenging him when they're facing off in the skateboarding competition. Lester Awesome "What can I say? I'm the best." -Ned to Les after he tells him he wins everything. Ned and Les may have some background together, as Les is the first one who recognizes Ned in Awesome Ride and claims that he wins everything. The two aren't on good terms after Les accidentally messes up Ned while he was trying to impress Holley and the Trishas. Angered by the incident, Ned challenges him later to his own game and ends up winning, to wich he uses Les as his entourage as he hangs out with Les' crush, Holley. He continues to use Les as his personal skateboard until the Team challenges Ned. He eventually gets crushed, ending the feud he had with Les. Holley Holtey Holley watched Ned perform his tricks in the skate park along with the Trishas, but was the only one lucky enough to have a relationship with him. Ned and Holley seemed to have a small, temporary time where they dated together. After lugging Les around as his ride, Ned makes him to take them to a movie date he has with Holley, who drags him into the theaters excitedly. She is later seen cheering him on during the challenge he has with Team Awesome. He can later be seen flirting with her off to the side in front of Les. Their relationship ends after Ned endures the crash, after Holley signs his cast but messes up his name, like she often does with Les. Quotes "Too cool for school!" "Ned says 'no'!" Gallery ned1.png ned2.png ned3.png ned4.png ned5.png ned6.png ned7.png ned8.png ned9.png ned10.png ned11.png ned12.png Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Recurring Characters Category:Teens Category:Humans Category:Students Category:Freshmen